


Starting Over

by Jaspurr_Cat



Series: Grimmjow/Isshin Adventures [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Character Death, Past Lives, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspurr_Cat/pseuds/Jaspurr_Cat
Summary: Grimmjow is given a second chance to live his life as he wants. Being taken in by the Kurosaki family per request of Kisuke Urahara, he finally experiences all of the things he had never gotten to experience before. From finding love to digging up the past, he's finally getting the closure he's wanted for years.





	Starting Over

** Chapter 1: Starting Over **

Ever since Aizen’s defeat, everything seemed to have slowed down and life was slowly progressing back to normal. Isshin hadn’t expected to get himself involved so deeply but in the end, it was for the better and they saw victory at the end of the tunnel. Though the least unexpecting thing he had received was a call from Kisuke Urahara to come to his shop whenever he was available that day or tomorrow. Since the clinic was slow and he saw no patients on his list of appointments beside the two in the morning, so by the early afternoon, before his son and daughters would get home, he went to see Urahara for what he was called for.

The man seemed all too excited on the phone when asking him to come by the shop for a little surprise and knowing the other, he was up to no good once again. Though he had his doubts that his intentions were ever malicious or evil. He found himself outside of the shop after a decent walk, entering through the front where the doorbell chimed over head and signalling that somebody has entered. The front usually was never this empty, was it?

Isshin looked around before the familiar small frame of Ururu coming out from the back and greeting him, saying that Urahara was in the back and waiting for his arrival. He followed the young girl through the doorway that led into the back where it was seemingly more spacious than the building he saw from the outside. Urahara surely knew his way around construction if he can also build a giant training facility underneath the shop. Looking up after ducking through the entrance, he was met with the familiar fan-wielding shopkeep with his hat always obscuring his eyes.

“ What was it that you wanted? ” Isshin started first, cautious as he spoke. He doesn’t know what Urahara had in mind for him but it couldn’t be that great. This was Urahara he was talking about.

“ Kurosaki-san, ” came the shopkeeper's mellow voice that was too cheerful even in dire situations. “ Just in time! After the whole fiasco with Aizen, I had picked up a few relics from the dirt and rubble. ”

Isshin already was on guard. What did he mean by relics? His eyes narrowed as a frown overtook his features and he nodded, urging the other to continue.

“ I found this one strayed in the desserts of Hueco Mundo following the aftermath. ” Urahara folded his fan and pointed over to the couch where Isshin had to move up to see what he was referring to.

On the couch, there was a figure laying on the couch with his eyes closed, a phone resting on his stomach with his palm over it. To Isshin, he was familiar yet also unknown at the same time. He didn’t recognize the blonde hair at all but the only redeeming feature were the teal lined eyes that gave away the identity of the strange figure. When he realized it, Isshin’s head whipped back to Urahara with a deep scowl. If looks could kill, Urahara would be six feet under the ground and in his final resting tomb. 

“ What the fuck?! ” He yelled.

“ Ssh, you’ll wake hi— ” Urahara was shut up effectively by the growling coming from his left that yelled for them to all shut up.

There in his glory laid Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, stretching his arms over his head as he threw one leg onto the ground and pushed himself off of the couch. His eyes were sharp as always as he stared between the two men, grimacing at being woken up by their conversation. “ If yer gonna be yellin’ an’ fussin’, do it elsewhere. ” He got to his feet, sighing as he scratched his head and walked past them both to the adjoining kitchen.

“ Did you really bring back one of Aizen’s most volatile Arrancars? An Espada no less? ” Isshin hissed under his breath to Urahara who hid his amused grin behind that fan of his. From the corner of his eyes, he can see him grabbing a beer from the fridge before looking back directly at the other across from him.

“ I mean.. He’s harmless if you were to strip him of powers. ” Urahara chuckled, lowering the fan as he looked, almost fondly at Grimmjow like he’s a pet. “ Besides, I’ll keep watch of him and make sure he doesn’t cause too much trouble if you don’t mind housing him until he can get off his feet, hm? ”

“ House him? You want me to put that into the same house where my son sleeps. How would I know that he’s not going to plot the demise of Ichigo? ” Isshin countered, feeling his protective dad senses controlling his words more than he is himself.

“ Will ya shut it ‘bout yer son? I ain’t ‘ere ta rip out his innards.. Besides he already told ya, didn’t he? I ain’t got powers in this body. ” Grimmjow was seen as too lenient for somebody who had attempted to murder his son a few times. There was no forgiving that but seeing as he’s not so angry and explosive as he had been, Isshin pulled away from Urahara and sighed.

“ See? You heard it from the man himself! What about it, Isshin? All you have to do is feed him and house him. He’s like a cat. He won’t do much and will be out of your hair for the most part. ” Urahara’s optimism never failed to make Isshin annoyed though if that was the truth, then he didn’t see much harm. He can share the bedroom with Ichigo once they talked through it or the couch if he desires that more.

“ Stop callin’ me a cat, ya dumb shopkeep. ” Grimmjow’s comment shoved him right out of his thoughts as he saw him finishing the whole can of beer and then crushing it under his palm. Now that he thought about it, Grimmjow’s powers especially his resurrección was very cat-like from what Ichigo had told him once or twice before. That instantly popped the image of cat ears and a long tail on Grimmjow.

“ What do ya want? ” Again, he was taken from his thoughts by the gruff voice and Isshin went wide-eyed, turning away. He was just thinking about Grimmjow with ears and a tail. What the fuck was going on in his mind?

“ Nothing. You’re coming with me. ” Isshin grumbled as he turned to walk out.

“ OI! ” Grimmjow yelled after him, barely having enough time to register what he said before he was jogging up behind the man and leaving with him.

The walk back to the house/clinic felt a lot longer than when he was walking to the shop. Maybe it was the silence that remained between him and Grimmjow? He had no clue how to talk to this guy and never would have thought he’d be here, letting him stay at the house until he can move out once he found his grounding. How long would that take?

He had come home a little later than he had anticipated, seeing that his children are home when he entered the house with Grimmjow. The shoes left by the door indicated so. Ichigo was probably up in his room and Karin too. Then Yuzu has to be in the kitchen, making dinner as she does. He was always proud of her, being so young yet shouldering the responsibility when he couldn’t will himself to do it after long days in the clinic.

“ Dad! You’re ho— ” Yuzu peered out from the kitchen, her eyes widening as she saw a visitor trailing behind him. “ You brought a guest?! I didn’t know you would! I have to set out another set of plates and add extra— ”

“ It’s okay, Yuzu! He’s already eaten so he’s not going to be at dinner. This is Grimmjow. He’ll be a guest at our house until he’s able to make money and move out. ” Isshin explained in the most sensible way he could without alerting his daughter of who this stranger actually is. There were some things that were better left in the dark. This was one of them.

“ Oh… Welcome to the Kurosaki house, Grimmjow-san! Sorry about my outburst. I wasn’t thinking that we would have someone else in the house and I only made enough for four of us. ” She apologized, giving him a sincere smile.

Isshin watched Grimmjow’s eyes go wide before he went back to his usual blank expression and gave a nod to her. “ Yeah, no problem. Thank you for.. having me, I guess. ”

“ Hey, dad. What’s the— GRIMMJOW?! ” Of course, it would be his son who came next to greet the new guest. 

“ Ichigo. ” Grimmjow addressed him with a frown.

“ What the f— I mean what is he doing here?! ” Ichigo was on the cusp of cursing in front of his sister and Isshin would’ve tackled him if he hadn’t caught himself beforehand. The ginger looked at his father bewildered by the sudden appearance of the ex-Espada in the house. It was miraculous that Ichigo recognized him without a second thought but Isshin didn’t recognize him at all until he saw the distinctive features that made up Grimmjow.

“ I’ll explain after dinner. It’s.. complicated. ” Isshin ran a hand over his face as he let out an exasperated sigh, ushering Ichigo into the kitchen to the dinner table. Grimmjow was invited to join and asked if he wanted something to drink. He declined though and everyone ate together at the table, Karin joining when Yuzu was serving up the food for everyone. There was plenty of conversation going around and Grimmjow didn’t participate in any of it. He had nothing to say so he couldn’t contribute.

Dinner ended with the whole family helping to clean up. Again, Grimmjow could only watch and do nothing. And already, he was feeling like he doesn’t belong but pushed down those feelings, claiming them as weak.

Gathered then in the living room was just three of them: Isshin, Ichigo, and Grimmjow himself.

“ So what you are saying is that Urahara picked him up from Hueco Mundo, gave him a specially made gigai, and asked you to house him? ” Ichigo reiterated again, staring at his father.

“ Yes, ya dumbass. That’s the story. Ya got a problem wit’ it? ” Grimmjow piped up before Isshin could, rolling his eyes as he was bored of this conversation. He didn’t need to be a part of it but he was already there so he was just sitting through the retelling of what happened.

“ What do you mean?! You literally have tried multiple times to kill me and now I have to accept you as a roommate?! There’s no way in hell that I’m going to let you sleep in my room even if it’s on the floor. ”

“ Then I’ll take the couch! I don’t wanna be in yer room either. Fuckin’ teenager with hormones. I don’t wanna hear ya masturbating while I’m tryna sleep! ” Grimmjow growled, lined eyes scorning the other.

Ichigo’s cheeks went a little pink at the crude comment made by the ex-Espada. He had no retort to that one when it was half true. Letting out an indignant sigh, he got up. “ You can deal with him, dad. I’m going to bed. School tomorrow. ” Then the mess of ginger hair disappeared up the stairs as Grimmjow reclined back with a yawn, eyes then moving to Isshin.

“ I see why that you two don’t get along. ” There’s a bemused chuckle coming from the older man that made an eyebrow quirk up from Grimmjow. He wasn’t entirely sure what was so funny about it but he just got up and looked at the clock on the wall.

“ You’re going shopping with me tomorrow. ” Grimmjow dictated simply before he was already moving down the hallway to the bathroom.

“ HEY! I didn’t say I would do anything with you yet! ”

“ So? I need more clothing than a few pairs of jeans and t-shirts. ” He stopped mid-step, shrugging as he looked at Isshin over his shoulder. “ Unless you’d rather me naked. Not that I’d mind. ” There’s definitely a smirk on his lips that Isshin caught. This irritated him and he can totally understand why Ichigo is irritated by his behaviour. Imprudent, crude, and angry. Those three words described Grimmjow very well.

Isshin doesn’t entertain the thought of a naked Grimmjow because that’s inappropriate and they had just met. He doesn’t need to think about his new house guest in such a manner. 

Though it seemed almost too late for him as he heard the distinct lock of the bathroom door.

“ Fuck. ”


End file.
